


Contatto con la realtà

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal takes advantage of it, M/M, Will is the usual puppy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will va a confessare di aver baciato Alana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa scena la conosciamo tutti molto bene.  
> Soprattutto la frase di Hannibal "You felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it".  
> Ecco, questa è la mia veloce spiegazione al perché Will FELT COMPELLED.

“Quindi l’hai baciata per un senso di stabilità, hai usato Alana come una sorta di contatto con la realtà che ti sta sfuggendo?”

“Non era mia intenzione…” iniziò Will.

“Usarla. Lo so Will, so che non era quello che volevi fare.”

“No, volevo dire che non era mia intenzione baciarla.”

“No? Quindi ti ha baciato lei?”

“No, no… L’ho baciata io, ma… Non… Credevo…”

Cadde un intenso silenzio. Hannibal attese. Will sembrò soppesare il seguito.

“Ho avuto un’allucinazione…” disse il giovane forzando le poche parole fuori di bocca e lasciando la frase in sospeso.

“Il procione nel camino…”

“No! Non finire le mie frasi, dottore!” esclamò Will esasperato.

“Ti chiedo scusa. Perdonami. Ma ti confesso che la tua improvvisa difficoltà ad esprimerti mi sta inquietando e anche incuriosendo.”

Will deglutì. Con il mento quasi appoggiato al petto, lo sguardo di sottecchi e il broncio, sembrava timoroso e indifeso. Veniva voglia di abbracciarlo e proteggerlo, più che incalzarlo con domande, in effetti.

“Tu sei il mio contatto con la realtà.”

L’utilizzo di quelle esatte parole diedero ad Hannibal un’idea di cosa intendesse Will e di quale fosse la ragione del suo imbarazzo. Il fatto che pronunciandole avesse istantaneamente fatto precipitare lo sguardo sulle scarpe, un segno indicatore altrettanto valido.

Hannibal lasciò la ciotola contenente la crema per il dessert sul banco di lavoro. Si appoggiò al bordo con le mani e si sporse verso Will, cercando di mantenere sul viso un’espressione impassibile quanto più gli riuscì, considerando la situazione.

“Qual è stata l’allucinazione, Will?”

“Tu. Pensavo fossi tu.”

Hannibal annuì applaudendo internamente alla faticosa confessione finale.

“Niente di male, dunque, non è certo qualcosa per cui essere così nervosi,” asserì il dottore. Girò attorno al bancone, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni; camminò fino a Will, il quale si voltò per guardarlo ritrovandosi con la schiena contro il tavolo.

“Tu lo trovi normale,” dichiarò Will. Non porla come una domanda significava la ricerca di rassicurazioni.

“Se per te non fosse lo stesso non saresti corso qui a dirmelo.”

Will chiuse gli occhi.

“Cercare il contatto con la realtà attraverso gesti fisici è perfettamente normale,” aggiunse Hannibal, ottenendo due rapidi movimenti del capo di Will. Come se si fosse scosso di dosso qualcosa. “Non è normale l’allucinazione che quel contatto fisico sia con te,” dichiarò.

“Infatti no,” convenne Hannibal. “Perché costringerti ad avere un’allucinazione in proposito? Sono disponibile a continuare ad essere il tuo contatto con la realtà. In qualsiasi modo tu ritenga opportuno.”

Will aggrottò la fronte. Sgranò gli occhi quando prima mise in fila e poi diede un senso alle parole appena udite. Fu uno spettacolo veder passare sul suo volto ogni tipo di emozione, dallo sconcerto al senso di colpa conclusivo, con l’ormai usuale crollo dello sguardo a terra.

Hannibal lasciò a Will la sola possibilità di cominciare con un incerto “Potresti…?” poi gli prese il viso tra le mani.

Le sue labbra prima sfiorarono quelle umide e morbide di Will, poi si schiusero in un accenno di assaggio.

Un contatto che Hannibal mantenne superficiale, sondando la reazione di Will. Non voleva metterlo in soggezione, soprattutto non voleva che quel suo disagio manifestato solo esteriormente diventasse tanto profondo da farlo scappare.

Inutile preoccupazione. Non appena Hannibal schiuse le labbra, Will fu come attraversato da una scossa, o un’improvvisa realizzazione; lo afferrò per la nuca e lo leccò con un lungo mugolio di soddisfazione.

Nel giro di pochi secondi si trasformò da paziente spaventato, corso lì per essere rassicurato, ad amante focoso, corso lì per divorare il dottore prima o subito dopo avergli strappato i vestiti di dosso, visto come gli stava strattonando il collo della camicia.

Hannibal perse ogni controllo sia sul bacio che sulla sua intenzione di mantenerlo superficiale. Non potè far altro che assecondare Will.

Per un tempo imprecisato si attirarono più vicino l’uno all’altro; ogni volta che Will si aggrappava a lui con decisione, Hannibal rispondeva con la stessa foga, tenendo le dita ai lati del suo viso per premersi contro di lui e insinuarsi tra quelle labbra che lo stavano reclamando come fosse qualcosa di loro proprietà.

Come Hannibal scoprì, non una sensazione sgradevole. Non aveva programmato questa specie di lotta alla supremazia, ma sentire Will per la prima volta desiderare qualcosa così tanto ed nel contempo essere l’oggetto di quel desiderio gli aveva fatto rispondere senza la minima esitazione.

Si staccarono rimanendo fronte contro fronte. Difficile parlare con Will che tentava di leccarlo per riprendere il bacio.

“Hai…” ansimò Hannibal, tirando indietro la testa per evitare l’ennesimo approccio del giovane uomo. “Hai baciato così Alana?”

“Ho baciato così te,” sussurrò Will. Respirava dalla bocca, le labbra solo socchiuse, accaldato, rauco, il ritratto del desiderio.

“La prossima volta accertati che io sia presente,” commentò Hannibal.

Con uno scatto veloce Will lo afferrò per entrambi i polsi. “La prossima volta? Perché adesso dove pensi di andare?”


End file.
